vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Insomniac Games)
|-| Advanced Suit = |-| Original Suit = |-| Anti-Ock Suit = |-| Raimi Suit = |-| Spider-UK suit = Summary Peter Parker was an normal teenager boy until one day he got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which gave him superhuman powers. He later decided to become a superhero protecting the city of New York after revenging the death of his uncle Ben, under the name of Spider-Man. At the age of 23, Peter is interning at a laboratory. He has been Spider-Man for eight years and has settled into his role as protector of New York City. Assisting in his crime fighting is NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe. In addition, Peter is working as a lab assistant for Dr. Otto Octavius as he tries to perfect artificial limb technology. However, Mary Jane Watson, now a reporter for the Daily Bugle, has broken up with Peter. Finally, Aunt May is working as a volunteer for the homeless assistance group F.E.A.S.T., led by Martin Li. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Peter Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man, S.M., Spidey, Spider-Guy, The Spider, Web-head, Webslinger Origin: Spider-Man (PS4) Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Mutated Human, Protector of New York City Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Advanced Suit=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Can use enemies' weapons against them), Stealth Mastery, Adhesivity, Web Creation, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Has a scanning feature on his lens), Perception Manipulation (Can enhance his perception to the point where he views the whole world as almost frozen), Precognition (via Spider-Sense), Regeneration (Mid-Low; mentioned that he has a healing factor), Hacking (Hacked through a certain computer system), Smoke Manipulation (Has a feature in his suit to release various gases), Vibration Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves), Sound Manipulation via Concussive Blast, Electricity Manipulation via Electric Web and Spider Drone, Gravity Manipulation via Suspension Matrix, Status Effect Inducement via Electric Web |-|Abilities with other suits= Same as before and has an additional ability depending on the suit. These include Electricity Manipulation (Can electrify his punches via Electrically Insulated Suit and can discharge amplified EMP via Secret War Suit), Illusion Creation (Has a hologram feature via Scarlet Spider Suit), Energy Manipulation (Can channel unstable waves of damaging eternal energy via Spirit Spider Suit and release a shockwave of negative energy via Negative Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate concussive shockwaves with his attacks via Spider-Man 2099 White Suit), Attack Reflection (Can reflect bullets via Spider-Armour Mk III), Energy Projection (Spider-Drones can fire out energy blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can create a distortion field that obscures anyone's vision via Stealth "Big Time" Suit), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily double the damage of his attacks via Fear Itself Suit and increase his running speed with the Velocity Suit), Forcefield Creation (Can generate magnetic waves of energy that temporarily absorbs all damage via Spider-Armour MK IV), One Hit Kill (Can take down everyone with one hit via Undies Suit), Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease gravity while in the air via Spider-Man 2099 Black Suit), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically polarize his suit to become bulletproof via Spider Armor-MK II Suit), Sound Manipulation (Can release a large blast of sound via Spider-Punk suit) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (His webs are strong enough to hold a tower that was the size of a building. Comparable to characters who can harm him. Defeated Rhino who destroyed 6 city blocks and Electro who destroyed the entire smokestack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge gunfire from high-tech pistols, machine guns and sniper rifles at point-blank range and even view them as slow. Can dodge lightning and keep up with Electro) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stopped a train with pure strength. Easily lifted up cars with his bare hands. Has constantly wrestled with and defeated Rhino, who could easily flip massive cargo containers aside) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Can take hits from Mister Negative, who can take down building-sized towers on accident. Can withstand being struck by lightning. Can shrug off massive amounts of electricity from Electro. Can survive extremely high falls without suffering any damage) Stamina: Extremely high (Can keep fighting despite having several broken bones) Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with web-shooters Standard Equipment: Various suits and gadgets, web-shooters, Spider-Drone with Stark Suit, four additional limbs with Iron Spider Suit Intelligence: Genius. He has very advanced hacking skills, designed his web-shooters, suits and gadgets and is a very skilled crime fighter. In some ways he is superior to Otto Octavius. Weaknesses: Spider-Man's various suit powers either have a limited duration or can be used only once before they must recharge. The Spider Armor-MK III suit cannot reflect sniper rounds. When using the Undies Suit's One Hit Kill ability, Spider-Man can also die in a single blow. Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Web Shooters': Spider-Man's iconic and main gadget. Mounted on each wrist, Spider-Man can use them to create web lines to maneuver around or interact with his environment. Capable of rapid firing shots of webbing to ensnare enemies. *'Impact Web': This gadget fires out a more intense projectile of webbing than the standard Web Shooters. The Impact Web's effect is comparable to multiple shots from the Web Shooters and has a more powerful knock back when hitting enemies. Hence, a single shoot can fully bind a target to the wall or ground. In addition, should an effected target collide with another, it will also ensnare and bind them as well. *'Spider Drone': A small, multi-limb drone. Spider-Man can deploy them to aid him in combat. The drone provides support with a small energy blaster that is used to attack and stun enemies. It can also be used for reconnaissance due to it's small size and ability for Spider-Man to see through it's eyes. *'Electric Web': This modification provides a small electric charge to each of Spider-Man web shots before they fire. This can be used to power certain electronic conduits. When used on enemies, it will temporarily stun them with the electricity arcing to other enemies in close proximity, stunning them as well. *'Web Bomb': A proximity-triggered explosive that instantly ensnares all enemies in detonation range with webbing. Can be stuck to walls or objects. *'Trip Mines': A small device that can be attached to walls or even an enemy. Once it detects an enemy, it hits them with a web line and slams them into whatever it was originally attached to, binding them to it with webbing. *'Concussive Blast': This gadget emits a powerful sonic wave in front of Spider-Man, causing nearby enemies to be blown backwards with great force. *'Suspension Matrix': When deployed, this device emits a gravity field that leaves enemies suspended in the air and vulnerable. Others Notable Victories: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Both were 8-C, and speed was equalized) Batman (DC Comics) Batman's Profile (Both were 8-C, and speed was equalized. Spidey has Big Time Suit) Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Advanced Suit and Mark 4 Armor, Speed equalized) Mercury Black (RWBY) Mercury's Profile (The Advanced Suit was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kihara Kagun (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kihara's Profile (8-C versions were used and speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Web Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Vibration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8